


【WF】Why girls always think so much

by FalseLover



Series: 甜文合集 [19]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalseLover/pseuds/FalseLover
Summary: 超蝙超无差，沙雕直男爱情，包含超露、蝙猫从进行时到过去式，提及两人的其他对象。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Series: 甜文合集 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913971
Kudos: 6





	【WF】Why girls always think so much

**Author's Note:**

> 背景参考N52、JLU，拉娜朗参考TAS。梗来源是旁观室友谈恋爱。

开始的时候，超人与蝙蝠侠的关系并不好。虽然他们一见面就互扒了马甲，不到三句话就进入并肩作战的状态，在一天之内就达成了互施救命之恩的成就，但是，他们的关系并不好。蝙蝠侠觉得非人类都鲁莽又危险，考虑到他家乡哥谭的本土环境，这不奇怪。而超人觉得自己遗世而独立，考虑到他在黄太阳下的真正战斗力，这也很正常。  
他们只不过是被命运的齿轮推动着硬凑到一起，不仅不能马上和谐相处还互相非常看不顺眼，但是面对一个满口花花在底线上跳踢踏舞同时有着和某种外星石头一样光泽的家伙、一个过分善良可爱以至于让人忍不住呵护一点都不想使唤的小伙、两个不知怎么有了超能力只跟彼此有的聊的小孩、和一个虽然很多时候懵懂可爱但被踩了雷会把你揍得很惨的女神时，他们在深思熟虑之下，选择了彼此来组队。  
——虽然发绿光的家伙和可爱小伙是旧识，女神有领路人照顾，他们本来也没有机会找别人一起就是了。  
在组队之后，他们依然彼此提防，互相厌恶，以至于直到少年泰坦都换了两任罗宾了，瞭望塔上还能听见他们两个指着鼻子对骂：  
“你知道吗布鲁斯，你也并不总是对的！”  
“如果下一次我再让超人做指挥官，戴安娜，你可以狠狠给我一拳。“  
突然被cue的神奇女侠兴奋地活动了一下手腕，“You mean that?”  
“……”No.蝙蝠侠面无表情地想。  
正义联盟里主席和顾问虽然常年搭档，但他们的关系很糟糕，这是所有成员都知道的公开秘密。哪怕他们在外界配合默契被称为最佳搭档、联盟扩招后宁愿继续呆在一起鸡飞狗跳也不愿拆开重组各自欢喜，他们的关系依然很糟糕。  
超人和蝙蝠侠的关系转折源于谜语人化身缄默的那次作妖。因为自家女友坑了别人家女友而自觉矮了一头的蝙蝠侠难得表现出了几分退让，而因为自己又双叒叕被控制而同样自觉理亏的超人也没好意思跟搭档翻脸，所以阴差阳错之下，世界最佳搭档迎来了他们相识以来第一次和平的相处时期，从此一发不可收拾。  
——甘地曾经说过，只要你跟我一起吐槽女朋友，我们就是异父异母的好兄弟。  
超人与露易丝的恋情举世瞩目，但是褪去超级英雄和知名记者的光环，他们不过是都市时尚女神和小镇老派男孩的奇葩组合。就算抛开生活品味不谈，克拉克哄女孩的技巧也实在是烂得一塌糊涂。  
“你拿你的超级视力好好看看！你敢说这个色号的口红最适合我？你有认真看过吗？如果我上妆之前没有检查一下，这东西足够让我成为接下来一年的笑料！”  
“……然后她就摔门出去了，并且气得一整天都没有理我。”克拉克委屈地抱怨着，“为什么一个简简单单的口红还会分出那么多颜色？那东西不应该只有红色的吗！”他坐在韦恩大宅宽敞的沙发上，在老管家不赞同的目光下狠狠吸了一口自己带来的冰镇可乐，“而且我用超级视力的时候只能看见一堆分子，我要怎么看得出一堆分子跟表皮细胞够不够匹配？这是对氪星人的严重歧视！”  
“如果你想学习分辨口红色号，或许我可以给你一些教程。”布鲁斯听着心有戚戚，背对阿福十分不赞同的目光吃了一根克拉克带来薯条，“但我并不建议你学得太细——女孩子有些时候还蛮……口是心非的。她们也未必喜欢你对这些东西过于娴熟。”  
蝙蝠侠与猫女的关系是哥谭地下一段瑰丽神秘的传说，亦敌亦友谱写出与这座城市一样莫测的罗曼史。但摘下了面具后坦诚相待，布鲁斯和瑟琳娜也陷入了花花公子和野性女孩的重重矛盾。况且不论真假，布鲁西宝贝的花边情史放在谁身上都一样是个隐形炸弹。  
“dear，跟我去买个口红怎么样？我最喜欢的那一只断掉了，其他的又都不太合适。”  
“是要配身上的裙子吗？试试这只怎么样？哑光烈焰，很衬你的气质。”  
“嗯，的确挺合适的——但你怎么会清楚这些东西？花花公子培训班还教怎么给一次性女伴打扮吗？……哦哦，我知道，维姬维尔，那个女记者——还是维若妮卡弗里兰，那个金贵美人儿？”  
“……然后她就翘掉舞会失踪，跑去偷了韦恩集团名下最大的珠宝店撒气。”布鲁斯叹了口气，“好在我养得起。”他在与可怜工薪阶层反目成仇之前转移了话题，“所以说哄女孩根本就不是有经验有技巧就能吃得开的，很多时候你不仅不知道她们是怎么生气的，而且连弥补一下的机会都没有。”  
“唉。”  
布鲁斯和克拉克边吐槽边顶着高压吃掉了一个三人份套餐，顿觉身心舒畅，便就此别过。  
有了第一次就有第二次。吐槽女朋友这种事就像女生宿舍晚上的座谈会一样，只要有过经历就会立刻上瘾，戒不掉的。  
布鲁斯是博士学位一箩筐、学贯中西的隐形大文豪；克拉克是毕业就被直接录进了大都会最大报社星球日报的人才，哪怕不算氪星人超级大脑的作弊功能，他本身也是一位相当优秀的文科生。  
但遗憾的是，这两位的知识加在一起，也没有听过甘地说的另外一句名言——要想日子过得去，防火防盗防闺蜜，要想头上没有绿，戒花戒色戒搭档。  
因此他们进行了作为纯洁直男延续彼此纯洁友谊的最后一次吐槽大会。这一次，他们谈及了和女友之间一个致命问题——前女友。  
“嘿，克拉克，我记得你之前在肯萨斯有过一个小女友的来着？她是叫——”  
“拉娜，拉娜朗。你找她有事吗？”  
“不，只是好奇。你对她印象怎么样？”  
“好吧，这可真是个挺久的故事了……在我成为超人之前她就知道我有超能力，甚至没比我的父母晚多久，但是她从没把我当成怪胎，反而教会我不要滥用能力。当然，她不是个刻板的姑娘，甚至很喜欢冒险……”  
“你没能和她在一起真是太糟了哈？”  
“……然后她说了好多，认为克拉克肯特和露易丝莲恩一点都不合适，要分手冷静一下——那一天甚至是我们交往纪念日。”崩溃的克拉克深表不解，企图通过大量甜食调整自己酸楚的内心，“难道就是因为我夸了前女友吗？可分手了又不意味着我一定要讨厌她啊！而且拉娜真的是个很好的女孩。”  
“嗯……绝大多数——人，都不会喜欢另一半对可能的竞争对手大加赞扬，这也是人之常情……”布鲁斯用恍惚之中残余的那一点点意识安慰着可怜的搭档，“看开点，你总会遇到适合的人的。”  
“布鲁斯……布鲁斯……布鲁斯！”克拉克叫他回魂，“你手里的冰淇淋奶昔都快被搅化了。”  
“哦，没关系的。”布鲁斯举起杯子灌下了一大口糖水，“我没事。”  
克拉克看着精致的总裁大人喝掉那放在平时他连看都不会看的糊糊，无奈地问：“所以你又出了什么问题？”  
布鲁斯被他提起伤心事开始自顾自地念叨，“这不可能，我明明警惕了所有的死亡陷阱，我怎么可能会被甩，不可能的啊……”  
“……那你是已经和前女友都断了？”  
“相信我，瑟琳娜，我根本就没有前女友，除了雇的临时女伴之外只不过是关系很好的朋友罢了。”  
“好吧，信你。”  
“那么待会见？”  
“等等，你还有弗里兰小姐的照片吗？那姑娘的品位可是相当有名，我想参考一下。”  
“你稍等……这张可以吗？”  
“你手机里存的？”  
“没，我存她照片干嘛？这是她之前发的推。”  
“给我截张图。”  
“什么？”  
“你这张照片到底是从哪里存的，给我截张图。”  
“……”  
“怎么了？”  
“抱歉，瑟琳娜，这是我之前陪她试衣服的时候帮忙照的，只是怕你误会……”  
“那么恭喜你猜对了，我确实误会了。”  
“……然后我就被甩了。”布鲁斯捂着脸，“原因是我给维若妮卡照的照片太丑，不可能是她发到外面的图——因为照相太丑！我居然因为这个被甩了！”  
“哦，那可真是太惨了。”不知道为什么，每次跟布鲁斯吐槽之后克拉克都会感觉自己的心情好了很多，并且会升起一种莫名的自豪感。怎么说呢？毕竟他愣头青式的踩雷这么多，有时会让他自我怀疑氪星大脑是不是并不超级。但听了布鲁斯这样花式翻车的情况之后，他终于坚信：不是他不行，是姑娘们太难伺候了。  
“真的，跟女孩子谈恋爱简直太难了。”地球知名花花公子如是说道。  
小镇男孩深表赞同，“我们两个在一起都比那简单。”  
你说得对，你——刚说什么？布鲁斯猛地清醒过来，以一种奇特的目光和克拉克对视。  
第二天的瞭望塔。  
“……哦，知道了。”  
“等等，我和布……B刚改变了关系，你们就没——”超人看着平静的同事们，万分困惑。  
“感觉惊讶一下？”神奇女侠冷漠地挑了下眉，“这会产生什么变化吗？”  
超人飘了几寸，“呃……我们不仅仅是搭档，还是伴侣了？”  
“所以你们能把瞭望塔里的架搬回家里吵吗？”  
“我们没有在吵架，我们在开会。”蝙蝠侠说。  
神奇女侠翻了一个大大的白眼给他，“你们两个都恨不得来一个eye f——了，而你告诉我那只是在开会？”  
“戴安娜！”超人尴尬地想要撞墙。假如这里不是太空而他身边又有一群不能离开氧气的室友的话，那么或许他已经冲出去了。  
“Fine.恭喜你们。”神奇女侠极其敷衍地给他们鼓了鼓掌表示支持。  
但和平的日子甚至都没有维持上一周。  
“……这种行为不仅是鲁莽，简直堪称愚蠢！”  
“那是莱克斯卢瑟，他和炸弹同时出现的时候难道你会想到什么好事吗？”  
“我会先调查，而不是直接冲出去把一切砸个稀巴烂！”  
“当时一座城的人都在里面！”  
“Here they go.”绿灯侠从椅子上滑下一截，翘起二郎腿架在了桌子上。  
一直以来久居海底、陆地信息很落后的海王好奇地问：“他们真的是最近才在一起的吗？感觉跟以前没什么区别啊。”  
小天才哈尔想了想，回答道：“其实区别还是有的——以前他们只会做eye fxxx，现在他们可以get real fxxx。”  
然后他就获得了世界最佳搭档两个人不赞同的目光。


End file.
